Is there any chance?
by adlergirl
Summary: Loki solo hizo lo que hizo por amor; ya sea intentar conquistar Midgard o fingir su muerte por última vez ante Thanos... -¿En cuantos ganamos? -Solo uno. Post-Thor:Ragnarok/ Paralelo a Infinity War


**_Encontré esta belleza desaparecida al descargar la app de notas de google. Lo había escrito después de ver Infinity War y pq no podía más con esa escena de Thor hablando de la serpiente Loki en Thor:Ragnarok (que por cierto vi un día antes de ver IW) Como me robaron el celular, pensé que este fic nunca vería la luz, pero recordé que las notas las escribía en una app instalada en mi cel por default, casi jugando la busque hoy y allí estaban todas mis notas... casi lloro. Espero les guste aunque está medio chafa, lo escribí con todos los feelings de IW aún en la piel y la esperanza de que Loki otra vez fingiera su muerte... después del traer de Endgame, pos no sé qué pensar, solo esperar a que sea el próximo año para ver la peli. Hasta aquí mis notas, espero les guste, fue la primera vez que me animé a escribir en el fandom de Marvel, ojalá pueda hacer un Stony algún día..._**

"Ha intentado matarme más veces de las que recuerdo, incluso una vez, cuando éramos niños..."

Ellos sólo escuchan atentamente, sus miradas con un dejo de curiosidad y fingida sorpresa.

"Cuando teníamos 8 años, se transformó en una serpiente, bueno, él sabe cuánto me gustan las serpientes, se transformó, yo la tomé para verla y de repente volvió a convertirse, gritando: sorpresa hermano y me clavó el puñal que llevaba en la mano."

Él recuerda perfectamente eso, aunque pensó que su hermano ya lo había olvidado; sonríe ante el recuerdo... Ah, que buenos tiempos aquellos.

Aún cuando decía desconfiar de él, ambos sabían bien que Thor seguiría confiando en Loki; siempre. Tal vez todo se había retorcido de una forma brutal y sádica por las acciones de Loki, pero cada una de las acciones de Thor lo habían llevado a eso. Loki era posesivo, travieso, hábil para la mentira y sin embargo, completamente fiel a sus sentimientos. Tal vez Thor era demasiado ingenuo para ver la verdadera razón de los actos de su hermano, pero algunos de los Vengadores (la tal Natasha, el arquero y, quién lo diría, el capitán) e incluso la midgardiana esa, Jane Foster, lo habían notado.

Era como la inercia, toda acción tiene una reacción. Sobre todo con alguien tan posesivo, celoso y narcisista como Loki. Y lo que contaba Thor en ese momento, era el primero de todos, el inicio.

Acababan de conocer a los que serían los amigos de toda la vida de su hermano: Volgstagg, Fandral, Sif y Hogun. Los cuatro eran futuros guerreros, así que congeniaron de inmediato con su hermano. Miró con rabia como la anterior atención de su hermano sólo para él, se dirigía a esos cuatro niños. No pudo contener sus celos al notar el brillo de interés en la única mujer del grupo. ¿Le quería robar a su hermano? Pues eso no lo permitiría. Después de hacerla trastabillar con su magia y alegar que no jugaría ya que prefería leer, pensó que su hermano iría tras él, pero no fue así. Thor se pasó toda la tarde jugando con ellos, olvidando por completo a su hermano. La furia de Loki iba en aumento, pero la guardaba en su interior, acumulandola para cuando la necesitara. En cuanto vio que Thor se despedía de sus nuevos amigos, llevó a cabo el plan que tenía en su cabeza.

Madre acababa de enseñarle la transfiguración, era una magia difícil y que necesitaba mucha concentración, pero Loki era el mejor en ello. Se dirigió al pasillo por donde venía su hermano y murmuró el hechizo. Inmediatamente sintió el cambio, lo había hecho bien, pues no sintió dolor alguno, como la primera vez. Avanzó con cautela, desplazándose cerca a las paredes, hasta que divisó y olfateó a su hermano... ventajas de ser una serpiente.

Se enroscó en sí mismo, simulando dormir, cuando sintió las manos de su hermano tomándolo en brazos, mientras lo miraba sorprendido y cariñosamente al mismo tiempo. Estuvo tentado a enroscarse alrededor de su brazo y sisear de gusto debido al tacto de Thor, pero en vez de ello, perdió concentración y se convirtió otra vez. Maldijo en su mente, para rápidamente cambiar sus planes, trajo a sus manos un cuchillo y sonriendo habló: sorpresa hermano. Para luego clavar el puñal en su pecho.

Sabía que si Thor estaba enfermo, pasaría mucho tiempo en la sala de sanación y dejaría de ver a esos nuevos amigos, con un poco de suerte, podría borrar ese recuerdo y poner uno en el que esos tipos le atacaban, para que no volviera a verlos, pero tarde recordó que madre no le permitía aprender esos hechizos aún y cuando se dio cuenta, Thor ya se había desmayado al ver su propia sangre. Se asustó muchísimo y usó toda su magia para poder trasladar a su hermano con los curadores y se quedó con él hasta que despertó. Sintió algo de culpa, tal vez había sido demasiado drástico con sus acciones, pero se decía a sí mismo que era para que no le quitaran a su hermano.

Cuando reaccionó, Thor parecía haber olvidado la razón del por qué estaba allí, y le sonreía a Loki igual que siempre, con cariño y agradeciendo sus cuidados. Tal vez el golpe no le había dejado recordar. Lo dejó pasar, pero notó que Thor trataba de incluirlo a sus juegos con sus amigos; no le gustaba jugar con ellos, pero para estar cerca de él, lo intentaba. Ahora que lo pensaba... ¿Sería que Thor descubrió lo que pasaba en ese entonces? Dirigió la vista a su hermano, que lo veía con la misma sonrisa inocente de siempre y negó. Pero parecía que lo recordaba muy bien...

Luego vino la alianza, ambos unidos contra su hermana mayor. Thor logrando engañarlo; no podía creer que su tonto hermano le haya hecho esa jugada, por un momento se sintió sobrepasado por los hechos, menos mal llegaron los de la rebelión y logró llevarlos a ayudar a Thor. Quiso creer que su hermano sabía que llegarían allí y por eso tiró el maldito control en ese salón, se negaba a otra cosa, es decir, Thor seguía considerándolo su hermano, aún con todo lo que hizo Loki. No iba a permitir que otra vez lo alejaran de su hermano, aún cuando tuviera que destruir al mismísimo Asgard. Ya había intentado invadir la tierra para separarlo de la midgardiana, había resistido las torturas de los Chitauri y los elfos oscuros. Una cosa más, no era nada. Aún cuando su hermano no le correspondiera, aún cuando tuviera que verlo casarse con esa midgardiana; llegados a este punto, lo único que quería era verlo sobrevivir y tal vez que le permitiera estar a su lado. Finalmente tuvo que ser quién iniciara el Ragnarok y gracias al terceracto llegó a la nave. Al verlo, Thor sonríe y no puede evitar corresponderle.

-Y ahora a dónde vamos- pregunta Loki

-A Midgar- contesta Thor mirando por el casco de la nave.

-Si sabes que no siempre llega todo un pueblo a Midgar.

-Soy bastante popular, irá bien- habló Thor.

-Si no te has dado cuenta, estas llevándome a la Tierra, y yo no soy como tú.

Ambos se miran con intensidad, Loki por un momento quiere acercarse a él, robarle un beso y usar el terceracto para irse; antes de que siquiera se mueva, ven una nave enorme aparecer. Se preparan para la batalla, luchando codo a codo, pero Loki ve a Heimdall en peligro y se aleja de Thor, el tiempo suficiente para que ambos caigan a manos de Thanos.

Los últimos sobrevivientes de Asgard...muertos. Loki está en mejor estado que Thor gracias a su magia. Ve como Thanos coge a su hermano de la cabeza y lo amenaza con matarlo si no le entrega el terceracto. En un acto increíblemente estúpido, dice que lo haga, pero no puede soportar ver como usa esa gema en su hermano. Grita que se detenga mientras llora mirando a su hermano. Thor niega, y él no puede evitar los sentimientos que lo recorren mientras mira a Thor. Ese grandulón es un tonto si aún en esa situación no nota lo que difícilmente oculta su mirada. Le pide disculpas con los ojos y aparece el terceracto. Pero como siempre, tenía el plan preparado y aparece Hulk, lo que no previó era que Thanos fuera más fuerte que el tipo verde. Heimdall logra mandarlo a Midgar antes de que Thanos le dé el golpe de gracia pero cuando va a salvarlos a ambos, el Titan lo mata.

Thor grita, mientras él llora en silencio. El terceracto es tomado por Thanos y extrae la gema, en ese momento, luego de ver a su hermano prisionero, se da cuenta que no van a sobrevivir. Al menos uno de los dos debe morir para que el otro sobreviva. No mira en ningún momento a Thor porque sabe que no podrá concentrarse bien si lo hace. Finge sumisión e intenta apuñalar a Thanos, pero este lo detiene y lo empieza a ahogar. Finge su propia muerte, igual como hizo con su hermano, pero esta vez es más creíble incluso y Thanos se va después de destruir toda la nave. Thor se acerca a su supuesto cadáver y llora gritando su nombre. Quiere decirle que está bien, abrazarlo, pero es la única forma de salvarlo. Con la poca magia que conserva en medio del espacio, manda a su hermano sobre la nave que llega y Thor es rescatado por los Guardianes de la Galaxia, él logra colarse en la nave. Se hace invisible para evitar preguntas y al separarse el grupo, en vez de ir con Thor, se queda con los otros, pensando en ayudar a Thor desde lejos. Se queda en la nave cuando bajan a Knowhere, revisando la ubicación de Thor, él no puede ver el futuro, pero gracias a su magia, sabe que la estrella de la fragua se ha apagado, confía en que Thor pueda solucionarlo y que los enanos puedan fabricar el arma para vencer a Thanos. Ve regresar al grupo sin uno de ellos, la chica verde. Al parecer Thanos ya consiguió otra gema.

Van hacia Titan y baja aún invisible, en medio del ataque ve a aquel hechicero que lo hizo caer por media hora. Intenta hablar con él a solas, pero no lo logra hasta que este mismo se separa para intentar ver el futuro.

-No sabía que podías ver el futuro-menciona Loki sin hacerse visible al ver la magia aparecer

-Y se supone que tú estás muerto. Déjame decirte que hay ventajas por tener una gema del infinito- el doctor ve hacia un lado, sabiendo que Loki está allí, interrumpiendo su meditación.

-Dime que aún hay opciones, no quiero volver a repetir esto de morir y revivir, siempre recibo golpes por eso.

-Voy revisando el futuro 13 076 345 y hasta ahora solo hay un camino.

-Entonces hay que hacerlo.

-No es tan sencillo.

-,¿Por qué, acaso moriremos todos salvando el universo?

-Oh, no. Es aún peor, más de la mitad de nosotros desaparecerá al igual que en todo el universo.- dijo calmadamente el hechicero.

-¿Quiénes?

-Los guardianes de la Galaxia, excepto el Mapache, el soldado de invierno, Pantera, el líder de Shield, yo, entre otros.

-¿ Yo también?

-Si, pero Thor se salvará.

-Entonces hagámoslo.

Si era la única opción por ahora, iba a soportarlo. Sólo quería verlo una última vez antes de desaparecer.

-Seguiré revisando- dice doctor Strange, una sonrisa oculta en su rostro, mientras regresa a su meditación.

Cuando los demás notan al doctor y lo sacan de su trance, escucha que sólo hay una opción. Maldice en silencio, pero lo acepta. Si es la única forma...

Espera con impaciencia, hasta que Thanos llega allí; apoya mientras ellos pelean, sin darse a conocer a nadie más. Hasta que Thanos captura al hombre de hojalata. Ve al doctor Strange pedir por su vida, ofreciendo la gema del tiempo. Quiere ir contra él, impedirlo, pero recuerda que sólo hay una opción y si el hechicero le está entregando la gema voluntariamente, debe ser parte de ese camino. Palmea el hombro al doctor y se aleja de esa zona. Necesita encontrar algo de agua en algún lado, si va a desaparecer, quiere hacer el hechizo. Entra en lo que queda de la nave y encuentra un tazón y un poco de agua en la consola de la destruida nave de los Guardianes. Vacía el contenido y lanza el hechizo. Ve Midgar, todos los Vengadores peleando contra los chitauri y los enviados de Thanos. Ve la llegada gloriosa de su hermano, sonríe, siempre tiene que hacer entradas fastuosas con muchos relámpagos. Pero Thanos ya llega, se nota en el ambiente. Por un momento cree que su hermano lo logró cuando ve el hacha clavada en el pecho del Titan, pero el brillo verde del guantelete demuestra lo contrario. Acaricia suavemente la superficie del agua, como si eso fuera suficiente para llegar hasta Thor, y susurra un te amo Thor, cuando Thanos cierta el guante con las gemas completas. Su hermano es lanzado lejos y de repente lo siente. Algo extraño viniendo de dentro de él. Ve desaparecer a los que dijo Strange. Corre hacia donde estaban los demás, importandole poco si su hechizo se rompe. Llega a ver a Doctor Strange cuando dice: "era la única forma" y sonríe en su dirección mientras desaparece, al igual que los otros, excepto por el hombre de hojalata y la chica azul, espera su turno, pero este nunca llega. ¿Acaso es cuestión de tiempo? ¿Qué está pasando?

Regresa a la nave y ve como la mitad de Midgar se despuebla, accidentes, catástrofes, mientras él sigue allí.

¿No se supone que él también iba a desaparecer? De repente ve aparecer un papel delante suyo, una marca de magia conocida que lleva la firma de Strange, al parecer estaba oculto hasta que él desapareció.

"Lo lamento por la broma, ahora te toca ayudarlos. Suerte"

 **FIN ?**

 ** _¡No me maten! Era la única manera de que mi cerebro dejara en paz estas películas y no daba para más en ese entonces. Con el trailer de Endgame tal vez tenga algunas ideas y pueda hacer una continuación, pero no es seguro, gracias por leer y hasta aquí les dejo._**


End file.
